


【枫谅】青门引 之四

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰 瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	【枫谅】青门引 之四

四】

时值深秋近冬，宫里上上下下的皇子嫔妃都开始进补，太医院处好不热闹。江枫同前几日一样去替无极太子取补品，却闻着药房阵阵草药飘香同往日不同……

影卫者，当眼观六路耳听八方，这种换药的事，看着虽小，但倘若有差池，也回惊起不小波澜。江枫既然闻出药中不同，必然得去打听打听。

当然，江枫他也有自己的心思。那日同陈友谅厮混完，无极太子便派他外出办事，连着两三日抽不开身回不了宫，可心头却对那清芷宫的住人牵挂得紧，生怕他懒得清理自己闹出病来，越想便越是放心不下，紧赶慢赶完成太子交代的事便匆匆回宫复命。

相熟的医官虽不知详细，却知晓是偏殿之需，这药供了约莫两天，从药香判断八成是用药的人偶感风寒，略有燥热罢。

听医官那么一说，江枫更是忐忑，恨不能立马赶去清芷宫探个究竟，可眼下得去给长孙无极交这些天的差，虽也想过看一眼就走，可还是怕自己若真见了病怏怏的陈友谅是否还舍得抽身，咬咬牙，只得回太子殿复命。

待从太子殿出来时，天色渐暗，江枫回去换了身夜行劲装，溜去御膳房顺了些滚烫粥食，身形一闪翻进了清芷宫。

江枫走近卧榻便看见闭眼歇息的陈友谅，似乎睡的不甚踏实，眉头微微皱起，想是鼻息不通畅，唇齿微张轻轻吐息着。江枫叹了口气伸手去探陈友谅额头，刚要碰到就被他一把抓住。

 

谁？

 

陈友谅睡得迷糊，身体反应却是本能，抓着江枫的那只手软绵无力，江枫也就任他轻轻抓着，反手握住那只手摩挲，柔声开口道：

 

是我。

 

陈友谅听那声音熟悉，人却烧得有些糊涂，顷刻没辨出握着他手的那人是谁，只得艰难睁开眼眸朝江枫望去。江枫见他满眼水雾，表情懵懵懂懂，心中欢喜得不行，伸手去抚他的微烫脸颊。

似是江枫冰凉手心太过舒适，陈友谅不自禁地蹭了蹭，模样同小猫似地，江枫已然止不住心中麻痒之感，便径直凑上去将人吻住了。

江枫温柔轻吮陈友谅的唇瓣，将原本烧得有些干裂的嘴唇吸吮得满是水光，而后逐渐加深，纠缠着陈友谅的小舌似是要将他整个人吞入腹中吃抹干净。

陈友谅意识虽彻底清醒，他本鼻息阻塞，现却被江枫如此强取豪夺般亲吻得几近窒息，人使不上力去推开他，只得从喉间蹦出不满的呻吟，未被捉住的那只手无力地捶打江枫的肩膀。

江枫这才从失神的啃咬中醒来，放开陈友谅的唇，去吻他的鼻尖。

陈友谅用力吸进两口气，终算是调顺了自己的吐息没有当场晕过去，已经清明的双目朝江枫睨了一眼，便赌气般背过身去不理他了。

江枫轻笑，将人掰回来面朝自己，继而正色道：

 

我那日走的太匆忙，是我疏忽，日后定不会再犯了你原谅我罢。

 

说完自顾自将陈友谅拖起揽进自己怀中。

陈友谅被他那么一说脸上反而挂不住，那天自己确实有清理，只是清洗完，人还有些热便未将自己擦干整个人大剌剌地直接睡去才得的风寒，要怪也得怪自己，怎么又轮到这个假正经真的一本正经同自己道歉了。

刚想同江枫争辩几句，又闻江枫开口道：

 

平日这里没有侍从也就罢了，怎么你病成这样也每个照顾你的？真是岂有此理。

 

陈友谅听他口气竟有些咬牙切齿，轻笑一声道：

 

是我遣他们走的。

 

那你擦身更衣喝水吃药怎么办？

 

自己来啊，我不喜欢被旁人碰……

 

这个人明明被自己圈在怀中却说不喜欢被人碰，江枫心中不由升起些许旖旎，一手从下至上掠过陈友谅骨节分明的后脊，穿过长发来到光滑后颈，在陈友谅耳边呢喃道：

 

小骗子，你明明喜欢被我碰。

 

陈友谅被他说得直害臊，也不知哪里来的力气，直接将江枫踹下了塌，嘴里还不忘反驳江枫，我只是打不过你，不然才不会让你碰。

江枫被踹下去也不恼，起身拍拍灰，端了方才御膳房理顺的粥食叫陈友谅赶紧乘热吃两口，还无微不至地要喂到陈友谅嘴边，被陈友谅以“滚”这个字拒绝被投喂，自己端着喝了起来。

 

吃完喝完让陈友谅睡下，江枫觉得任务完成可功成身退了，回头看陈友谅整个人埋在被褥里就探了一双眼睛出来，目光炯炯而水亮，江枫笑着摇摇头，走到塌前蹲下平视那双眸子，他自己也能想像自己的神情又多温情脉脉。江枫揉着陈友谅头顶青丝同陈友谅道别：

 

你好好睡，我明日再来看你。

 

江枫起身欲离开，却突然感觉被拽住了衣袖，回头见陈友谅一边扯着他一边却别过头不去看他，眉头又皱到了一起嘴吹微微瘪着在那儿用浓浓的鼻音嘀咕：

 

我还是难受，你别走罢……

 

江枫只觉得头顶有什么炸开了，心里又似是被什么填满了，出生至今未有这种情绪，仿佛心能柔软得能化出水来。陈友谅见他迟迟不出声只得转过头去看他，对上的却是款款凝视自己的凤眼，刹时，两人的目光潺潺如水似是怎么也断不开了。

当江枫再次含住那两瓣鲜红，陈友谅在晕眩感中想着就这样窒息过去也未尝是件坏事。

江枫怀里拥着的仿佛是滚烫火源，他却甘之如饴，唇瓣不够，鼻尖，眼眸，脖颈，胸前茱萸，这些仿佛蜜糖一般让他爱不释口。

江枫本不打算和陈友谅翻云覆雨，毕竟他是病人，可是他太喜欢这副胴体了，触碰到便停不下，加之陈友谅又点了火，是他伸手去探江枫的昂扬之处的，他是病人，江枫也不能太过用力推拒，只得由着他逗弄自己身前胀痛。所以这不能怪江枫。

可病人的坏处在于无力，陈友谅的抚慰只能起挑逗之用，却无法为江枫排解畅快。江枫叹了口浊气，无奈地将人带进自己怀里，轻啄他的眉眼道，

 

友谅你帮帮我罢。

 

陈友谅点点头牵着江枫的手往自己身后小穴探，江枫却摇头道：

 

你真当我是禽兽吗，我不进去。

 

说完将陈友谅背过身，夹紧陈友谅的双腿然后将自己的什物往陈友谅腿间抽送，一边手也不闲着，捉着陈友谅的玉茎大力撸动。一时间房里只有两人的闷哼同肉体碰撞的声响……

陈友谅被弄得一身汗，最终泄在了江枫手里，他晕眩地觉到江枫又撞了他一会儿继而一股热流喷在自己的背上，他想去看江枫的表情，但是实在是又晕又困直接睡过去了。

江枫这次倒是勤勤恳恳地将这个已经睡熟的家伙擦干净，期间对方虽是不满地哼哼却没醒，江枫笑笑，啄了一下陈友谅的后脑勺，将人往自己怀里带了带，便一同睡去。

你叫我别走那我便先不走罢。


End file.
